


Do You?

by Am000zing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Childhood Friends, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Am000zing/pseuds/Am000zing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"love is no longer a fleeting thought of something unrequited...the sky above them from now on is painted with the same pigments"</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>A timeline of how Iwaizumi Hajime fell in love with Oikawa Tooru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic! I really hope you guys like it.  
> \--  
> Here's the song I listened to while writing this (Do You? - Yiruma)  
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1PYpbiFLnqs

At 4, Iwaizumi realized how much he hated his father’s yelling. He couldn’t handle the pain that his father put his mother through, and how it pained him to witness such cruelty.

At 4, he realized how powerless he was.

\--

At 6, Iwaizumi wishes to be stronger, but alas he has no way to really become stronger. Thus, he walks to school by himself, walks home by himself, and spends his days at home in solitude, with only the sounds of screaming and crying from his parents as company. He is shunned at school.

\--

At 8, Iwaizumi goes to school with a black eye, a result of his interference with his parents’ fighting. His father hit him. The teacher asks what happened, and he simply says, “Oh, I ran into a pole.”

\--

At 10, Iwaizumi meets Oikawa Tooru. Iwaizumi met him when a volleyball rolled near his foot on his way back home. Oikawa calls out to him, “Hey! Can you get my ball for me?” Iwaizumi picks up the ball, and hands it over to the brunette with fluffy hair. Oikawa invites him to play volleyball with him. The second Oikawa learns Iwaizumi’s name, he nicknames him “Iwa-chan”. Despite Iwaizumi’s grumpy attitude towards the nickname, Oikawa sees past that facade.

Oikawa Tooru is bubbly, hyper, annoying, yet...endearing.

At 10, Iwaizumi Hajime has someone to rely on. A friend. The both of them are inseparable. Iwaizumi confides Oikawa about his family’s issues. Oikawa comforts him, as does Iwaizumi to Oikawa. They play volleyball almost everyday, practicing tricks they see on TV and eventually coming to the decision to join the volleyball club in Junior High.

\--

At 12, they become known as the most powerful duo.

\--

At 14, Iwaizumi realizes that he "probably" has a huge crush on his best friend. (Little did he know that Oikawa also felt that way too.) Both of them, believing it to be unrequited, carry a heavy heart while cherishing each other’s company.

\--

At 15, they grow extremely close, yet keeping their distance, afraid of wrecking what close relationship they have.

\--

At 16, Oikawa is sent to the ER. He gravely injured his knee. He cannot play volleyball normally anymore. He has to get monthly checkups and is required to wear a brace. Oikawa Tooru is broken.

At 16, Iwaizumi’s parents divorce. It lifts a weight off his chest, knowing that he doesn’t have to deal with his father anymore. His father moves in with a girlfriend. His mother finally seems relaxed. Iwaizumi takes care of Oikawa daily.

\--

At 17, Iwaizumi and Oikawa have their first real fight.

“Stop overworking yourself!”

“How else am I supposed to get better? Why should I stop now? Why am I not allowed to rise to the top level?!”

“There’s a way to do that without needing to hurt yourself like this! Why do you think your knee is the way it is right now?”

“You know what? You don’t have the obligation to tell me what I can or cannot do.”

“Why are you so goddamn stubborn? Get your head out of your ass for just one second!”

“It’s not like I asked you to wait for me, or even babysit me! What, are you my mother?”

“Do you really have a death wish? Stop hurting yourself like this...it just hurts everyone else around you that care for you.”

“You. Are. Not. Obliged. To. Care.”

“Of course I’m obliged to care!”

“And why is that?”

“Because I love you, and it pains me so much to see you in this state.”

“...”

Iwaizumi, realizing what had come out of his mouth, starts to run away but.

But.

He felt Oikawa’s grip on his wrist. Iwaizumi turns to see Oikawa, with not disgust in his eyes but...shock? Incredulousness? (Love? No, can't be)

“Iwa-chan...say it again…”

“It pains me so much to see you in this state.”

“No the one before that!”

“Of course I’m obliged to care?”

“No, no, no…”

Oikawa’s grip on Iwaizumi’s wrist loosens. Iwaizumi feels his face warming. Tears begin well out of Oikawa’s eyes. He quickly cups Oikawa’s face and wiping his tears away. His heart felt like it was going to burst. Oikawa wraps him in an embrace, forehead on his shoulder. Oikawa's lips whisper, “Hey...Hajime…”

“...”

“I love you...you know.”

At 17, love is no longer a fleeting thought of something unrequited.

At 17, the sky above them from now on is painted with the same pigments.

At 17, they realize, despite all of the pain they’ve gone through, romantically and familial, it was bore together.

At 17, they share their first kiss.

 

_“I love you too.”_

 

At 18, they both find that they’re going to different colleges. Iwaizumi’s father does not attend the graduation ceremony. Only his mother does. But despite that, he didn’t feel like a part of family was missing. His whole world was Tooru after all.

After graduation, they spend their time together every single day. When it was time to leave for college, they spoke their bittersweet farewells and promised each other to always keep in touch. Always.

It was extremely difficult for them. Their schedules wouldn’t align most of the time, and they were hours away from each other; Iwaizumi in Kyoto, and Oikawa in Tokyo. They almost called it quits too many times.

Yet, it never happened.

Their relationship continues until they both graduate from college. They move in together after graduation. Iwaizumi feels like they are something out of a romance novel (not that he’s complaining). Their life becomes more domestic. Iwaizumi’s mom visits their apartment from time to time, commenting and teasing about their "married old couple"-like life.

\--

They’re successful. They both have stable jobs. They both have a stable relationship. One cannot survive without the other. One is just as clingy as the other. They’re intimate and giggly, always feeling like air when they’re around each other. Time to time, whispered sweet nothings and warmth are exchanged between them. Breathless kisses, warm embraces, movie night cuddling- the intimacy never ceases to pull them closer to each other.

-

At 25, Iwaizumi gives Oikawa a promise ring.

“Tooru...I bought this...for the both of us.”

“Iwa-chan…?”

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath.

“Tooru...I love you. So, so much. Every time I see you in the morning, I still wonder if this life is just a work of fiction. I love absolutely everything about you; your dumb pouts, your whines, your excuses, your tears, your lips, your...everything. Just saying I love you isn’t enough to express how much I feel. I feel like my heart is on the verge of bursting with emotion every time I realize how much you mean to me. So...Do you?”

“You didn’t even have to ask.”

Tooru presses his lips against Hajime’s, wrapping his arms around his neck. Hajime responds by wrapping his arms around Tooru’s torso and deepening the kiss. They both pull each other closer, until the proximity between the two of them is nonexistent. The passion expressed through every single kiss leaves them breathless.

When their lips part, Hajime gazes into Tooru’s eyes, filled with admiration and desperation and so, so much love. So vulnerable yet beautiful are these emotions that only the two share together. A lifetime spent with each other, yet it felt like only yesterday they were only teenagers who were new to the concept of love.

“I love you, Hajime.”

They both press their lips together in fervor and endearment. The silver metal of their promise rings glint under the gentle orange light of their snug living room, as Hajime falls in love with Tooru all over again.

 

_“I love you too.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“You have a place in my heart no one else ever could have.” ~ F. Scott Fitsgerald, The Ice Palace_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I really hoped you liked this fic (and I hope you love iwaoi as much as I do)
> 
>  
> 
> \--
> 
> hmu on tumblr: http://gummicows.tumblr.com/


End file.
